TF2 meets Raze
by RazeMTF
Summary: This is a interesting crossover as The Blue Heavy along with a small part of his child hood and how he got his weapons and the BLU team meets the Raze soldier and battles for their lives against each other, the RED team and the creatures form outer space.
1. Chapter 1

The Heavy, as a kid living in a town call Teefort (very far away from Teufort) with his dad, known widely as Saxton Hale. He loved Sandwiches and most of all-WEAPONS.

2 months later...

The Heavy picks up a letter:  
Dear Heavy,  
my son, i am regretful that i have to leave to oversee the production of Team Fortress 3. If fate wills it, we will meet again someday.

From Saxton Hale, dad.

P.s. check the garage

P.s.s. open the fridge

The Heavy flicked open the garage door switch and it opened revealed a pristine minigun sitting on a elaborately designed it comes another message:

Son,

This is Sasha, named after your mother, now open that fridge, it will give you more detailed instructions.

The Heavy opened the fridge and revealed yet another message with a Saxton Hale lunchbox sitting on top of it:

Get the Sandvich, i know that you like sandwiches, so I've made a "Sandvich" that may heal any wounds that you may suffer with just one bite. Now

take it, get the Minigun and go to Teufort. Find the BLU Team there and meet up with the Medic, he may be the only chance you survive.

'Lol?' said the Heavy. Just when he was about to leave, a rap was heard on the garage door.

'Open up' someone shouted

Another few impatient knocks.

"Dammit you son of Saxton Hale!' the man shcked his shotgun.

BOOM! The garage door was splintered to pieces.

'Don't touch Sandvich!' shouted the Heavy.

The man spun towards the source of the sound. He was dressed in a red coat green pants a helm with a slight and a rocket launcher on his back and a

shotgun in hand.

The Heavy was standing in front of the refrigerator with his Sasha minigun protecting his Sandvich.

'I'm the RED Soldier, i know what your dad Saxton Hale is working on, a sandwich that can heal wounds in a bite, so gimme the Sandvich!. I do not

want to blast you and the house down with my rocket.' warned the Soldier.

The Heavy aimed his minigun.

'Oh, I know what you're gonna do, but I'd put a number of holes in you before you even put one in me.' mocked the Soldier.

With no choice, a desperate thought formed in the Heavy's mind and he which at the Soldiers surprise threw the minigun right at the Soldier before he

could even react.

'Me say no Sandvich, back off!' bellowed the Heavy.

With that he picked up the Soldier's rocket launcher and smashed the Soldier's head which was still trapped under the minigun's weight. Then the

Heavy picked up the minigun, Sandvich, the Soldier's shotgun and left.

'Now, off to Teufort.' says the Heavy.

Unknown to his a timer had started to countdown stating,

Respawn in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

And the Soldier's corpse disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

In the meantime, at Teufort...

'Call in air support'

BOOM!

'Get him!'

The Raze Soldier took out a SPC ROCKET Launcher (Specially Processed Chonosied Rocket Launcher) and fired it at the BLU Demoman.

Out of battle reflexes and a not drunk status, the Demoman pulled out his Chargin Targe and took the least of the blow resulting in the Demoman still being alive.( When not drunk, the Demoman is very deadly indeed)

Then he performed a decapitation taut saying ' There can only be o...' and ended up being sliced by Johnny Rockit's ( in the future he will be known as J. Rockit) katana before completing the taunt.

After the Demoman fell, the BLU soldier took his place.

'Ubercharge ready!' proclaimed the Medic.

'Activate it already!' said the BLU Soldier.

The Medic activated his Kritzkreig.

'Uuuaarggh!' yelled the BLU Soldier as the Ubercharge took effect and he fired 3 crit rockets at . As agile and nimble as he was, was no god, and thus

was shot down by one of the rockets as his katana deflected the other two. Unfortunately, for the BLU team, one of the deflected rockets killed the

medic at 2 times crit damage while the other smashed harmlessly against a pile of granite.

'Arrgh" yelled the BLU Slodier as the charged the Raze Soldier with his shotgun, his Ubercharge still activated. But, the Raze Soldier proved too much

even for the BLU Soldier with Ubercharge. As the effects of Ubercharge wore off the Raze Soldier ended the BLU Soldier's life with one shot of a 50 cal.

sniper to the head, the bullet penetrated clean through the helm of the Soldier and still hit the ground with a solid 'THUD".

The BLU Engineer's turn, ' Level 3 Sentry up, ready and going.'. He pulled out the Wrangler and fired rapidly at the Raze Soldier, unexpectedly the Raze

Soldier activated a Stasis Field ( all Raze 2 players shall know this) and reflected (I mean literally reflected) the bullets back at the BLU Engineer. The

reflected bullets destroyed the Sentry.' NOOooooo... , Sentry dow..." POW! The Engineer was killed by a grenade thrown by the Raze Soldier.

Then Pyro stood up to the challenge. 'Mmmmph...mph... mmmmpph.' The Raze Soldier could not comprehend what the Pyro was saying and was

stopped temporarily in his tracks. The Pyro took this chance and blasted the Raze Soldier to shreds with his Compression Blast mixed with a whole

cloud of shrapnel.

The battle was over.

'Cue Crits.' said the Administrator.

'Yeah!' shouted the Scout

'Slap my hand!' the Spy said to the Pyro.

Night falls...

The BLU team had respawned and were celebrating their victory when the Administrator walked in.

'I hope that the all of you will keep up your good job and continue fighting like that...'said the Administrator. 'Or else I will lose money and you will lose

your job.' she added in a voice so low only she could hear.

The Heavy...

Camped beside a road, the Heavy had no knowledge that he was being watched by Saxton Hale ( his dad ) even as he munched downed a Sandvich

and then going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks of traveling...

'Am i there yet?' the Heavy asked himself. ' Running low on water, huff, huff.'

Right on cue a truck drove past the Heavy at the roadside and 5 bottles of water and a large ammo box fell out. 'YAY, we got water and you got bullets

Sasha.' On futher inspection,the truck that drove past had the label 'Teufort and Saxton Hale mercenaries and gaming' factory printed on it.

At that time in Teufort, it was a dull and gloomy day, out of a sudden a explosion was heard. Warning...Warning... Red team attacking, Red team

attacking. Code black, Code black. The BLU team grabbed their respective weapons, Soldier took his Beggar's Bazooka, Medic his QuickFix ,Demoman

his Grenade Launcher and the Pyro his Backburner. The Engineer was out there somewhere building a Sentry Gun, while the Sniper was probably up

the roof and the Spy was nowhere to be seen.

As battle commenced, the Raze soldier again chose this moment to arrive and started slaying red and BLU team BLU Soldier spammed rockets three by

three into the fray again and again, fortunately, 65% of the rockets hit and injured the Raze Soldier and took down the Red Scout by sheer luck. The

BLU Demoman then spammed three grenades into the air and fortunately the BLU Demoman's grenades hit home and took down the Red medic, but

then The Raze Soldier did a back flip, somersaulting over the BLU Soldier and shot down the BLU Demoman with one Railgun shot and injuring the BLU

Pyro at the same time.

The Red soldier is using the Direct Hit, buy without much effect because of the situation being sooo confusing and that proved fatal for the RED Soldier

for the BLU Soldier's Beggar's Bazooka gibbed him with a blast. Just then a bloodcurdling scream was heard form the BLU Spy as he was burned down

to ashes by the Red Pyro's. The Raze Soldier fired the Ice Hunter at the Teams and a BOOM hit right in front of him revealing the corpse of the RED Spy.

Admist the fighting below, both Snipers could see nothing but each other from all the smoke, so they decided to kill each other and Boom..Ka-Chlink.

and both fired at the same time and ... well you know,died.(LOLZ, too good aiming). 'This is pointless', said the Raze Soldier to himself as he fired 2

rockets at the BLU Scout but he missed. 'Alright, you're goin down little guy!', the Raze Soldier took aim... and was hit in the back by The Red Pyro's

Axtinguisher.**  
**

'Yeow!' he shouted and was hit again and again, after three bangs on the head, the Raze Soldier went down and Ragdolled over the field. ( all those

training still failed him). ' THE RED PYRO IS CREDIT TO TEAM', boomed the loudspeakers. The Pyro then proceeded to hunt down the BLU Scout.

The field is in chaos, and even outnumbered and having the lack of a Sentry Gun, the Red team proved superior to the BLU team, and the BLU's were

being pushed back to their starting point. They were at the gates when they heard a panicked yelling ' Help guys, aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'. The BLU

Scout had been burnt down by the Rainblower of the Red Pyro . In the mist of the battle field, the red Demoman was targeting the BLU Soldier with his

Stickybomb Launcher. The BLU Soldier now isolated in the mist and alone was cautiously treading backward to where his teammates should be can he

tripped over something spiky, 'GRENADE!' he shouted and BOOOOMMMM was gibbed by the eight Sticky Grenades carefully placed around him by the

Red Demoman.

Through the Mist, the BLU Medic and Engineer can see the silhoutte of the Red Pyo and a sudden burst of flame that occured with no sounds of anyone

dying but only a muffled thump. That if you really want to know is the Red and BLU Pyros burning each other down, but the Rainblower proved better in

head on assault than the Backburner, so the BLU Pyro ended up a crisp. The situation is bad for the BLU team, this battle is hard and the dead aren't

going to respawn anytime soon...


End file.
